


Gazing into each others eyes

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [27]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 25 of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gazing into each others eyes

One rainy day Mabel proposed "Let's do a staring contest." Bill instantly got psyched up and Dipper just rolled his eyes but played with them.

If it was anyone else Mabel would probably sulk in corner after instant loose and two minutes of staring into two golden orbs of nothingness – Dipper suspected that Bill feel asleep with his eyes open but said nothing, but grand finale was something she needed to see.

Bill and Dipper took their places after few minutes of rest, drink and visiting necessary places 'fight' started. Unknown to slowly growing number of spectators both sides were bombarding other with wide array of feeling using fact that it was stronger with eye contact. And reaching some kind of understanding of each other it wasn't all that easy for either.

Dipper was certain he could stare at Bills golden eyes for days, but kept that thought to himself. At his end demon had no boundaries in sending rather romantic thoughts to Dipper who was slowly starting to blush but his eyes stayed open.

Around third Bill was slowly getting tired of it and started sending rather weird feeling to Dipper, thoughts that made him even more dedicated to win. Finally when fourth minute hit he decided it is enough. With one fast, fluent movement his lips connected with Dippers' for short while. "It's boring, you win Pine Tree." demon said sitting back in his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
